The invention relates to a system and method for taking any photo-image and turning it into realistic and customized embroidery, with the use of software, which is then framed and delivered to the user.
Known is a web based embroidery system and method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,146 B1 by Goldberg teaches a web based embroidery system capable of creating and automatically fulfilling a user customized embroidery order for a selectable garment over the internet. The system includes the ability to select the garment to be customized over the internet, to selectively locate an embroidery area on that garment, to select a customized embroidery pattern over the internet to be located in the user selected embroidery area, the ability to display an embroided simulation of the user located customized embroidery pattern on the selected garment, and the ability to provide embroidery pattern controlled signals over the internet to a remotely located embroidery machine for automatically stitching the user located customized embroidery pattern on an actual garment corresponding to the selected garment based on the displayed embroidered simulation, which may be a three dimensional simulation. In addition, customized embroidery lettering can be created and may be combined with a preexisting embroidery pattern. Furthermore, on-line editing may be employed as well as individual colorizing by the user. This can be accomplished on customized web sites as well as templated websites. In addition, a system is enclosed which permits auto-digitizing of user generated images over the internet which may be automatically converted into embroidery patterns, cost estimates based thereon and, after confirmation by the user, used to automatically generate embroidery patterns on actual garments.
Unlike Goldberg, the present invention involves software that uses a special technique to generate the embroidery, which makes it truly realistic and more detailed. This present invention is available for smart phones and tablets, in addition to conventional computers.